First Day
by Epona3
Summary: A prequel story about Auggie's first day back at Langley after his accident. With at least one follow-up chapter about another first day at the Agency.


_**I originally wrote this trying to get to another scenario for my "Between the Sheets" story. Then it took on a life of it's own that I couldn't work into my other universes. Now I'm finally sharing it with you! **_

* * *

Auggie woke up before his alarm. The combination of excitement and anxiety rushed through his veins. He added a heavy dose of coffee to the mix while he waited for the arrival of the pre-arranged driver.

When he got out of the van, Stu approached. "Good morning, Auggie."

"Hey Stu." Auggie replied.

A hand brushed against Auggie's. As Auggie took the elbow, he pinched his eyebrows together. "Were you waiting on me?"

Stu bit his lip and walked forward without answering.

Auggie tightened his grip on Stu's elbow and pulled him to a stop. "Stu?"

"Yes." Stu replied, quietly.

Auggie took a deep breath to contain his emotion. "I don't need a babysitter." He managed to say calmly.

"Then consider it a welcome wagon." Joan's voice stated from the other side of Stu.

Auggie turned toward her voice. "This is far from my first day."

"It's your first day as the head of Tech Ops, and Stu is one of your old friends that will be in your new department. Don't get mad at him before you are even in the building."

"Okay." Auggie replied in a tone that was far too agreeable. He spoke to Stu. "Driver, take me to my office. But if you try to go several blocks out of the way through heavy traffic in order to get paid a higher fare, I'll know."

"Wouldn't think of it, boss." Stu said as he walked forward.

"But I may double your tip if you pick up a beautiful lady along the way."

"I'm still right here, you know." Joan interjected.

"Oops." Auggie said, blushing slightly.

"I was thinking of arguing for you to skip the new HR videos about sexual harassment, but perhaps they should be at the top of your list."

"I promise to be on my best behavior." Auggie replied.

"At least until you figure out a way to recognize I'm walking next to you." Joan replied. "Maybe you'll get so good that you can hear the charms on my necklace."

"Until then, is there any chance I could talk you into wearing Jingle Bells?" Auggie asked.

"No." Joan replied bluntly. "I'm walking away now."

Auggie listened carefully, distinguishing Joan from the rest of the crowd. "Stu, is she really gone?"

"Yeah boss."

"Good." He took in the familiar bustle of Langley as they walked through the halls to the DPD.

Stu led Auggie through a door and down some stairs. The room smelled like federal service, stale from having been used for over thirty years of various CIA functions, but never being entirely cleaned out. One day they were moving to a new office space, but that move was practically an urban legend at this point.

Auggie was caught up in the sounds of the DPD when his right shoulder slammed against something solid. He stopped in his tracks and released his other hand.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I thought there was enough space around and didn't think... I'm so sorry."

Auggie rubbed his shoulder. "It's okay, Stu. Really. It's tight in here and I should have been following closer." Auggie wondered if his shoulder would bruise. "I'll just have to learn not to walk into columns."

Auggie ignored the fact that the DPD had gotten quieter after his run in with the architecture. What a way to make an impression on the first day back.

"Alright Auggie, here's your office. We reduced the clutter as much as possible, but there are still a bit of wires everywhere. I installed the software you requested, and I think it is all ready to go, but maybe I should hang out right here while you test it out and stuff."

Auggie explored his office and desk while Stu rambled. He knew that the man had good intentions, and as much as he didn't want the help, he knew that he probably needed it. "Thanks. Let's try this out."

Auggie found the chair and sat at his new desk. He felt around the equipment and tried to identify everything. His hand brushed one item and he grinned. Picking it up, he raised an eyebrow at Stu. "Cordless, ergonomic, optical mouse?"

"Yes." Stu replied, hesitation in his voice.

"Are these standard-issue these days, or am I special?"

"They aren't standard-issue, but we have plenty to go around."

"High class." Auggie said as he went back to investigating his work area. "I don't need it, so make sure somebody that does gets my good one."

"You don't... Oh." Stu realized that Auggie definitely wouldn't have use for a mouse.

"I'm fine with the clicking, not so much the pointing."

"Got it!"

"So. What am I looking at here?" Auggie said, motioning at his computer.

Stu recited the computer details, and told Auggie about some of the other hardware on the desk.

When he finished, Auggie said "Awesome. Let's turn it on."

Stu stood there and Auggie started running his hand over the front of the computer tower on the ground. It took a moment, but Auggie found a button and pushed.

"Did I get it right?" Auggie asked, half jokingly but insecure.

"Yeah. I'm going to shut the door so we don't disturb the whole office."

"I have headphones." Auggie stated.

"Good. Because the robot voice is creepy."

"I know."

At that moment the robot voice announced that the computer was booting up.

"Mind if I turn the monitor on, Boss?"

Auggie laughed a breath. "I'll get it. I should probably get in the habit anyway." He ran his hand over the edge of the screen, searching for a button. He found five identical ones on the front.

"Far right." Stu directed. "The others are to calibrate the picture."

"I'll leave that to you." Auggie replied as he pushed the power button.

Stu and Auggie spent the next hour getting Auggie's computer and workstation set up before Joan stopped by and stuck her head in the room. "Briefing in five. I want both of you there."

Auggie walked to the briefing without Stu, citing that he needed to get his bearings. Really, he didn't want another encounter with a column. The Braille printer that was ordered hadn't arrived yet, so Auggie didn't have a copy of the notes that were distributed to the team. He listened to the mission details and felt slightly jealous of the operative going across the country that evening to attend a convention and turn an asset.

"Glen, you are the handler on this, but I want it to be a team effort with Auggie. If he says things should happen a certain way, you follow his word. Auggie, use this to find out what technology you still need, or where the gaps are going to be. Sorry about the printer, I'll email you the notes when I get back my desk."

Auggie nodded. He was relieved to be so involved from day one. This was why he was glad to come work for Joan. She didn't waste anybody's time, and she assumed everybody was capable of more than they thought. Auggie hoped she was right when it came to him.

As the briefing ended, he was wishing that Glen had spoken up so that he would know where to find him. He hung out while the room emptied and hoped the man would come to him.

"Can I help you with anything?" A pleasant female voice asked.

"I don't believe I know you." Auggie put out his hand. "I'm Auggie."

"We met once, but it's been a long time. I'm Sarah." A small firm hand meet with Auggie's.

"Sorry. I'm having trouble putting faces with names these days." Auggie replied with a nervous laugh. "Speaking of which, would you mind introducing me to Glen? I didn't see which way he went."

"Uh, sure."

Auggie could tell that his jokes made her uncomfortable by a shake in her voice. He had only recently started with them, but seemed to find comfort in the self-deprecation, particularly when first meeting people. As far as Auggie could tell, Sarah was standing in front of him unsure what to do.

Auggie leaned forward and whispered. "It's okay. I'm not entirely sure what to do, either." He stood back up straight and spoke in a normal, but quiet voice. "But let's start with you touching my arm so I can hold your elbow while we walk to Glenn's desk. Then this horribly awkward moment can end."

Sarah laughed. "It's not that bad. Here." She touched Auggie's arm and he lightly grasped her elbow. They didn't go far before she stopped. "Here you go." She said.

"And where can I find you later?" Auggie asked.

"Allen's Tavern on Thursday nights is usually a good start."

Auggie laughed. "That sounds great."

"Glen, have you met Auggie?" Sarah asked.

"I was just getting ready to come find you." A strong, older, and slightly southern male voice replied. "Glen Thompson."

"August Anderson." Auggie replied, extending a hand to shake.

"You have a chance to go over the mission notes yet?"

"Haven't gotten back to my desk. Wanted to stop by and introduce myself, first."

"Hell, that wasn't necessary! We all know who you are. I'm heading down to DST to coordinate some gadgets for the trip. You wanna study, or come with?"

"I'll come with."

Glen stepped forward and brushed the back of Auggie's arm without hesitation. It was obvious that their pairing wasn't random.

Auggie reacquainted himself with DST, being introduced to the main players in the department and some of the new gadgets while Glen got the equipment needed for the mission. On the walk back to the DPD he was careful to memorize the route and count his steps, so he could come back on his own.

There wasn't much more he could do with Glen, who seemed genuinely appreciative to have a seasoned field agent's assistance. Auggie went back to his desk and continued to check out his computer. He had just managed to navigate the email system enough to get his notes for the mission when Stu came back.

"Can you hear me with those on?" Stu asked in a normal voice.

"Yep."

"Wanna grab lunch?"

Auggie felt his watch. It was after one. "I should do that."

"The food court is still miserable, but there are a few more sandwich options these days."

"Fine by me." Auggie responded. He wasn't that picky of an eater in the first place, and was a growing fan of finger food since the accident.

Stu led him to the Food Court and told him what had changed. Auggie tried to visualize the layout, but couldn't think of an easy way to find his favorite sandwich place. "Lead me to whatever is closest," Auggie asked.

Stu led him to a counter while Auggie counted the steps. "They have a turkey sandwich on the menu?" Auggie asked.

"Yes sir," a new voice replied from where Auggie assumed was behind the counter.

"I'll have a turkey sandwich then." Auggie said toward the new voice.

Having gotten their sandwiches, he and Stu took a seat and ate quickly. Before long, Auggie was back to work in the DPD.


End file.
